winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Oritel
King Oritel is Bloom's biological father and the King of planet Domino. His wife is Mariam and his two daughters are Bloom and Daphne. Personality Profile Not much is known about him except that he cares deeply for his family. He is grateful to Mike and Vanessa for raising Bloom. History Pre-series 's made-up "memory".]] King Oritel was once the prestigious ruler of Domino until the Ancestral Witches attacked his planet. In order to prepare for the ultimate assault, he, Mariam, Hagen, Faragonda, Saladin and Griffin formed the Company of Light. They fought with all their strength against the Ancestral Witches, Valtor and possibly Mandragora. When Domino was destroyed, his elder daughter Daphne, to protect her sister and to prevent the witches from acquiring the Dragon Fire, sent Bloom to Earth. However he thought that both his daughters had been killed and in despair and in wrath he fought, defeated and imprisoned the server of the witches, Valtor in the Omega Dimension, and exhausted most of his powers. Valtor, just like 17 years later later he lied to Bloom that he had absorbed her parents within his body, maybe lied to Oritel that he had killed both his daughters (notice that in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, Oritel and Mariam were sadly shocked to see Daphne as a ghost and ask her what happened to her when they are freed from Obsidian, and they also seem happily surprised when they learn they Bloom is alive, and even the Ancestresses thought Bloom was dead - Valtor could have lied to them also, and at the end of the third season he tries to convince Bloom to fight the Ancestresses together with him, meaning that he did not necessary like his mothers). Just as the Company of Light were about to vanquish the Ancient Witches, they grabbed King Oritel and sucked him into Obsidian. At the last moment, Mariam transferred her spirit into Oritel's sword, which was given to him from the master smith, Hagen, and a wave of negative energy was released from the Circle of Obsidian which turned the whole of Domino into a frozen planet and sucked all the inhabitants into Obsidian, imprisoning them in stone. In Obsidian, they were trapped in stone for about sixteen to seventeen years. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom After Bloom discovered who her parents were, she went on an epic journey to save them from the three Ancient Witches in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. She was tempted by the witches to destroy the king's sword, as well as all of Sparks' magic. A prophecy had been foretold that only a good king could hold Oritel's sword. Sky proved to be that king and Bloom's parents were saved. Once Sky returned the king's sword, he released Mariam. Daphne separated herself from Bloom and proceeded to introduce the king and queen to their long lost daughter. In the end, Oritel (along with Mariam) promised that, although they were not there for the first part of her life, they promised to be there for the rest. Magic Adventure coming soon Trivia *He has a Book of Fate, a book he kept that tells the history of the Royal bloodline of Domino. *It is unknown if he is a normal human being or a wizard, but his sword is known to have extraordinary powers because it was forged using the Dragon's Flame by Hagen, the most accomplished blacksmith in the Magic Dimension. Oritel Oritel Oritel Category:Movies Category:Bloom Category:Male Characters Category:Domino Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Company of Light